


The Cheerleader and the Nerd [Part 2]

by cobra71429



Category: GWA - Fandom, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Cheerleader, Creampie, Cunnilingus, F/M, Facial, Gentle Fdom, Legal Teens, Locker Room, Part 2, Sweet, Titfuck, Uniforms, Virginity, blowjob, classmates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 19:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cobra71429/pseuds/cobra71429
Summary: The head cheerleader has gotten accepted to college, but needs to pass her last semester to earn a scholarship. After a talk with the schools smartest and slightly nerdy guy (you), she gets an idea. If you help her with school, she’ll give you some new experiences that you'll never forget.Character Background: This is not your typical stuck up, bratty cheerleader. She is gorgeous and she knows it. She is confident, experienced, and self-assured, but she is kind even to the nerdy kid in school. She is patient and reassuring while guiding a nervous, awkward virgin along a journey of sexual exploration.
Relationships: Cheerleader/nerd
Kudos: 9





	The Cheerleader and the Nerd [Part 2]

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to make any changes or modifications to the script to make it work for you. All effects and directions are only suggestions. Feel free to use/post where/however you like. I am always open to and appreciate all feedback to help improve my writing.
> 
> This is a fictional work involving consenting adults over 18. This content should only be viewed by adults.

Hey, there you are. I just want to apologize again for causing that incident last week.

I’m so sorry. You shouldn’t be embarrassed at all. 

It was my fault. When I get a little frisky, I know I can space out a bit and go too far. 

But, honestly? It was kind of flattering knowing that I can turn you on that much. 

A lot of times smart guys like you don’t always pay attention to girls like me. 

But that still wasn’t fair of me, so I want to make it up to you. 

What do you say we meet up in the theater during tonight’s basketball game? 

Nobody should be in there then. I’ll try to slip away from the game at some point. 

[Sweet] Hey you. Thanks for waiting. Sorry, it took longer to get away than I thought. 

Why don’t you have a seat riiiight here. 

And I’ll be here between your knees. 

[Starts undoing buckle] What am I doing? I’m making up for last time. 

Yeah, I know I don’t have to. But I want to. 

Especially after all the help you’ve given me lately. 

What do you mean ‘you’re good’? 

Why are you being so shy? I thought we had a deal. 

You’ve helped me so much, now it’s my turn. 

Just relax. Trust me. I know what I’m doing. [Giggle]

[Resumes unbuckling pants] Let’s see if our little friend wants to come out and play today.

Mmm, there he is. I have to admit, it’s kind of a thrill knowing that I’m the first girl to ever touch you. 

Wait, is that why you were so nervous? Because no one has ever seen you before? 

Aww, well take my word for it: you have no reason to be shy or nervous. 

You have a beautiful cock. Now just sit back and let me work my magic. 

You like the feel of my little hands on your dick? 

We’ll just start with some long, slow strokes. Uuuuup and doooown. 

You like that huh? [Giggle]It’s ok, you don’t have to answer. 

I know you do. I can feel you growing harder in my hands with each…and…every…stroke. 

I love feeling the smooth, soft, sensitive skin covering this hard cock. 

And what’s this? A little bit of precum? 

Just enough for a tiny bit of lubrication. Well, maybe not quite enough. 

Let’s fix that. [Spitting Sound] 

There we go. Nice and wet. Now we can finally pick up the pace a bit. 

[Sloppy Handjob Sounds] I can feel you throbbing. 

You’re not getting close yet are you? 

Hold on just a little longer, sweetie. It will be worth it, I promise. 

I told you last time you could cum someplace better. 

What would you think about cumming on my tits? 

[Laugh] That twitch of your dick tells me everything I need to know.

Let me take this uniform top off and set the girls free. 

I know you like looking at them. I’ve caught you staring for years. 

And I know you enjoyed tasting them last time. 

Now you get to blow your load aaaall over them. 

But first, you’re going to fuck them. Ok? 

Let me squeeze them together and get them ready for you. 

Alright, now bring that beautiful dick back over here and slide it in between them. 

You like feeling my soft, smooth boobs on your rock hard cock? 

Yeah, you want me to fuck that dick with my big, perfect, cheerleader boobs? 

They’re squeezed together wrapped around your shaft, moving up and down your entire length. 

[Rhythmic slapping of TitFuck] Let me just tease your head with my fingers as it pops out. 

Yeah. You like that don’t you? 

You’re starting to breath heavy. You getting close? 

It’s ok now. Don’t hold back. I want you to cum for me. 

Give me that sweet cum. 

Spray that hot, thick, sticky cum all over my big, perky boobs. 

I need you to cover me with your seed. 

That’s it! Yes! Mmmm. Cum for me! 

Paint my tits white with your cum. 

Yes! Oh my goodness! 

That’s an impressive load. You really did cover me. [Giggle] 

Soooo, I hate to jerk and run, but I need clean up and get back. 

Can’t let this sweet prize go to waste though. 

[Lick/Suck Fingers] [Suction Pop as Fingers are removed] [Giggle].

Mmmm, you taste good too. 

Maybe some other time I can try it straight from the source. 

Want to help rub the rest in? That’s it, massage your cum into my skin. 

[Gasp] I see you remembered our lesson on not neglecting the nipples! 

Fuck, that feels so good that I don’t want to stop, but I really do need to get back before the team performs our halftime routine. 

Can you hand me my top please, Sweetie? 

We’ll pick this up again soon. See you later!

[Pause for Passage of Time]

Ughh! I hate group projects so much! 

My partners are completely useless. 

They don’t care at all and left everything to me. 

Without your help, I never would have finished all this work. 

And this is a huge part our grade so I really owe you for all your assistance on this one. 

And since this project is such a large percentage of my grade, I think it’s only fitting that I repay you with something special. 

What is it? You have to be patient silly. 

First, I want to change into my uniform for you. I know it’s your favorite. I’ll be right back. 

Ok, now take my hand and follow me. 

Where are we going? You’ll just have to wait and see. 

Ok yes, it’s the science lab. You should be pretty familiar with it, right? [Laugh] 

Well, yes, I know it’s locked, but I happen to know the code to get in. Don’t ask me how. [Giggle]

Don’t you want a quiet place where we can test our chemistry? 

That’s what I thought. Now come on. [Door opens, then closes] 

Plus, if you’ll give me a hand up there, I also happen to know that these counters are the perfect height. 

[Sudden inhale] Oooh, the counter is so cold on the back of my thighs. 

I always forget how chilly it gets in here. 

Why don’t you come a little closer and kiss me and help warm me up a bit? 

Mmmm, I love having you leaning up against me, my legs wrapped around your waist. 

[Long, Heavy Makeout improv]

[Softly, out of breath] Well that certainly gets the blood flowing. 

I think we’re ready for today’s lesson. 

Let me see your hand. Why? You’ll see. 

We’ll start here [Licking, Sucking fingers]. 

Then, move down my throat, mmmm. 

To my tits…yes you can squeeze them [Giggle]. 

Down my body, and finally here, riiiiight to the edge of skirt. 

I don’t have to lead you anymore do I? 

Surely such a smart guy like you can figure out what to do next. 

There you go, that’s it. Slowly run your hands up my thighs under my skirt. 

I want you to feel the heat radiating from me. 

Yeah, you can touch me, it’s ok. 

Mmmm [Kissing] that feels good. 

Yes, start rubbing my panties slow and softly, I’m so sensitive. 

You feel how hot you’ve got me? [More Making Out] 

Oh yeah, that’s nice, keep doing that. Maybe just a little faster now. [Kissing]

[Out of breath- close, sultry whisper] I think I want you to take off my panties.

Reach under my skirt and pull on the straps, I’ll lift my hips so you can pull them down. 

[Embarrassed laugh] Oh my gosh! Look at them…They’re soaked! 

I want you to feel how wet I am for you. 

I want you to rub my soft, smooth, shaved pussy. 

Feel how warm and slick I am for you. 

Fuck! I need your fingers inside me! 

Slide your fingers into my tight, cheerleader pussy. Fill me up. 

Shit! That feels so good. 

Yes, fuck my wet, dripping pussy with your fingers! [Wet fingering sounds]

Fuck, you’re doing great. Just like that. 

Now spread your fingers, stretch my pussy. 

Make me feel so full. 

[Moaning] Fuck, yes! 

Next, curl your fingers up so you hit my g-spot. 

Ahhhh! Fuck! Oh, don’t stop. 

Don’t you dare stop! I’m getting so close. 

Please keep going. Use your thumb on my clit. 

Rub right here. [Frantic Moaning] 

Tight… little… circles. Just like that. 

God, you take directions so well. Holy shit! 

I’m so close, I’m not going to last much longer. 

Keep fingering my pussy! 

Harder on my clit! Don’t you fucking stop! 

Oh, you’re going to make me cum so hard. 

I’m going to cum. I’m going to cum. 

Do you feel my pussy spasming, clamping down on your fingers? 

Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! Oh, fuck! [Primal Groan] 

I’m cumming! [Moaning orgasm improv] 

[Breathless] Aaaand that’s how you make a girl cum with your fingers. 

Not as complicated as you’ve heard, huh? Just let her tell you what she wants. 

Sometimes she’ll tell you with words, sometimes you have to watch her body, but she’ll always tell you what she likes. 

You did so good. Fuck, that was a good way to relieve the stress of finishing that project. 

But, uh, now we’ve got another problem. I left my other clothes in the locker room. 

And as I’m sure you have noticed judging by how wet your hand looks [Giggle], I uh, am a bit of a mess down there. 

I mean, I could use a paper towel or something, but all these cheap, brown, school ones are so rough. 

Who wants to use that, when there is a much better alternative? 

What do you say? Are you up for another lesson today? 

Do you want to help me clean up? I want you to. 

I think you’ve earned that. 

What do you mean how? I know you’re not very experienced, but still, for such a smart guy, I swear you can be so dense sometimes. 

Your tongue, silly. 

I want you to lick up all my cum off my pussy. 

Think you can handle that? 

You can’t tell me you’ve never fantasized of tasting young, wet, cheerleader pussy. 

Well you don’t have to blush, I think every guy thinks about that. 

But now’s your chance, big boy. Kneel down and let me put my legs over your shoulders. 

Now cup your hands under my butt so you have something to hold on to [Giggle]. 

And don’t be afraid of a little squeeze from time to time. 

Lift up the front of my skirt so it’s out of the way. 

You like what you see of your first pussy? 

My pink, glistening lips and my swollen clit? 

God, I’m already aching for your tongue. Please don’t make me wait any longer. 

I want you to taste me now! 

Start with some long, slow licks from the bottom all the way up to my clit. 

[Shudder] Fuck! I’m still so sensitive. 

Mmm, that feels amazing. 

Lick up all that cum that you caused. 

That’s right, every. Single. Drop. 

Your warm tongue feels incredible. 

You like how I taste? My cum is sweet, isn’t it? 

Please keep going. Keep licking my slick lips. 

Just like that. Don’t stop. Don’t stop! 

Put your tongue inside me, get all my creamy juices. 

Oh, fuck yes! That feels wonderful, sweetie. 

You like tongue fucking the head cheerleader, don’t you? 

Mmm, that’s it. Deeper. I want your face buried in my dripping pussy! 

[Soft Moaning improv] Oh, I’m getting close again. Are you going to make me cum again? 

Now suck on my clit. Fuck! I am so sensitive, I almost can’t take it. 

NO! That does not mean stop! For the love of God, keep going. 

I’m so close. I want to cum again for you. 

I want to cum all over your cute face. 

Keep sucking my clit, but now flick your tongue over the top. 

Holy shit, holy fuck! Oh, I’m not going to last long. 

[Orgasm builds] I’m going to cum, I’m going to cum. 

FUUUCK! I’m cumming on your tongue! [Orgasm improv]

[Softly, Breathless] Wow…that was unbelievable. 

The second one is always more intense for me. 

You were amazing for your first time. 

Oh, sweetie, your face is absolutely covered in my cum. 

Now come up here. It’s my turn to clean you off [Giggle].

[Quick, Sloppy Makeout] Mmm, so sweet. 

See, I told you I tasted good, didn’t I? 

And don’t you worry, I didn’t forget about you. 

How could I with you pressing up against me? 

I’m not the kind of girl to leave you unsatisfied. 

So I’m going to hop down, why don’t you lean against the counter right here while I get down on my knees. 

Yes, silly I know I don’t have to. But I want to. 

To thank you for helping me with my project, oh and for the two great orgasms you gave me [Giggle]. 

I think it’s only fair that I repay the favor. 

Now just lean back, relax, and let me do my thing. 

Let’s just unzip your jeans and let him free. 

Wow you really got worked up didn’t you? You’re already rock hard. 

I’ll take that as a compliment [Giggle]. 

There’s just nothing quite like feeling a hard dick in your hands knowing that you helped inspire it. 

Well, except maybe tasting it. 

I’ve been wanting to play with this pretty cock again ever since that night in the theater. 

What do you think? Is it ok if I suck this lovely cock? Yeah? 

I’ll just start with some long, slow licks up the shaft. 

And then maybe kiss your head ever so softly. 

Does that feel good? I know you like it because of the way you inhaled. 

But you might want to remember to breathe every once in a while, ok? 

We’re just getting started here. 

Do you want to feel what’s it’s like inside a warm, wet mouth? 

You do? You mean you want me to put you inside my mouth? 

Like this? [Giggle] [Light Sucking Improv] 

And what would you think if I twirl my tongue around your sensitive head? 

Does that feel good? It does? 

Don’t worry; I never forget the balls either. [Slurp] 

God, I love having this handsome dick in my mouth, but I need it deeper. 

[Blowjob Sounds] [Heavy breathing] Mmm, that’s good. 

I love looking up at a guy with my lips around the base of his shaft while he holds my head there, enjoying the feeling of my throat squeezing his cock. 

You don’t mind it either do you? [Giggle] I didn’t think so. 

Now I want to choke on that cock. 

Put your hands on my head. Yes it’s ok, silly. 

I didn’t wear pigtails today just to look cute. [Sloppy BJ Sounds] 

That’s it! Fuck my face with your hard cock. I want to feel it in my throat. 

[Rhythmic Moaning with very Sloppy Deepthroat Sounds and the Occasional Gag] [Gasping for Air] Fuck, I want you to cum for me. 

I want you to cum in my mouth. I want to taste it. 

Can you do that for me? Good boy. 

Let me drain those balls. Shoot that big load of cum onto my tongue. 

Yes, Yes! Cum for me! [Audible Swallow] 

[Laughing] Well, we need to work on your aim a little. 

I did get some in my mouth, but you covered half my face with the rest. 

Good thing you didn’t get any in my hair. 

Plus, I’ve always heard its good for my complexion. 

Will you hand me my panties so I can clean this up? 

Wait; first let me see your phone. [Camera Shutter] 

Here’s a little memento to help you remember your first blowjob and facial. 

Now let’s get out of here before the janitor comes to clean. 

Don’t forget we have a study session on Thursday for my final. 

We’re so close. I really need your help finishing strong.

[Pause for Passage of Time]

[Excited Squeal] Oh! My! God! Thank you. Thank you. Thank you! 

Not only did I pass, I got a B+! 

I never would have been able to do any of this without your help. 

[Emotional] You’ll never know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. You have saved me. Literally. Now, I can go to college and get a good job. You’ve changed my life and I’ll never forget that. 

No, I’m not being overdramatic. It’s true. 

And don’t think that I’ve forgotten our deal. 

I have one last thank you for you. Come by the gym after school. 

We have our last cheerleading practice today and I definitely want to thank your properly before the seniors leave for the semester.

[Excited Whisper] Hey! Come with me. Quickly! Before anyone sees. 

[Door Opens, then Slams Shut] Um, yes…I do know where we are. 

I spend a lot of time in here. No, you won’t get caught. 

Not if you listen to me. 

Geez, I’ve never seen a guy less exited to be in the girl’s locker room. 

Do you trust me? Good. Now follow me. 

Ok, wait right here. Be quiet and don’t move. I’ll come get you when we’re done.

[Girls Talking/Laughing Inaudibly for a while with Showers Running in background]

[Sounds fade away]

Good, you’re still here. The coast is clear. 

Everyone’s gone. You can come out now. 

Well, what did you think of the show? 

A whole team full of cheerleaders changing and showering together? 

[Giggling]Now there’s the stupid grin I was expecting when I bring a guy in here. 

I hope you liked what you saw. 

Actually, I already know you did. Those pants are looking just a little tight. 

Maybe I can help you with that in a minute. 

But first, sit right here on this bench. 

I want to tease you some. 

I know you saw all those other girls, but I think you’ve always had eyes for me. 

What do you think of my outfit? 

Do you like my most revealing sports bra that shows off my cleavage as I bend over you and just a hint of side boob? 

Or how about my skimpiest cheer shorts where my ass is practically showing? 

Yeah, you like them? I wore it all just for you, sweetie. 

But what if I wiggled my hips out of these tiny shorts like this? 

Or peeled this sports bra off with a titty drop like this? 

I guess you do have a thing for me, huh? You’re even harder than before. 

I think we need to get those pants off before they cut off your circulation or you hulk out of them. [Giggle] 

There. That’s better. 

Holy shit, sweetie. I’ve never felt you quite this hard before. 

I want that exquisite dick in my mouth. [Brief Licking/Sucking Improv]. 

Why am I stopping? [Giggle] Because I didn’t want our fun too end too soon…

[Sultry Whisper] before I fuck you. 

I need you inside me. 

Lay back on the bench. I am going to ride that cock. 

[Long Exhale] Fuck! I love feeling so full from a hard dick stretching my tight pussy. 

What about you? How does it feel to finally have a hot, wet pussy wrapped around you? 

Yeah? How about if I start with just a little grinding? 

Mmm. Do you feel how wet I am for you? 

My pussy is dripping on your cock. 

Well if you like that, hang on sweetie. This is going to be the ride of your life. 

[Wet Sounds Start and Continue Throughout] 

You like the way my lips grip you as I slowly rise and fall on your cock? 

Let me see your hands. Put them right here on my hips and help lift me up. 

Now buck your hips up to meet me as you pull me back down. 

That’s it, match my speed. Fuck me as I straddle that dick. 

Did you ever think you’d be here? In the girl’s locker room with the head cheerleader bouncing on your cock? 

God, that feels amazing. 

I’m going to lean over. Suck on my tits as they hang in your face. 

Remember one of our first lessons: don’t neglect the other one. 

Oh, yes! Bite that little, hard nipple as I ride you.

[Wet Sounds Continue for a moment, then stop] 

I want you to fuck me now. 

Bend me over this bench and take me from behind. 

[Satisfied Sigh/Groan] That’s it. Fuck! 

You’re even deeper like this. 

[Wet Sounds Resume and Continue Throuhout]  
Grab my waist. A little higher. 

My back dimples are where your thumbs should be. 

There you go. Fuck me harder. 

Shit! You’re so deep! Faster! 

Give it to me. Pound my little fucking pussy. 

[Loud Spank][Surprised Squeal]No, I’m fine. Don’t stop. 

You just surprised me that’s all. 

I like it when a guy takes a little initiative every once in a while. 

Especially one that started as shy as you. 

But look at you now: burying your cock in your dream girl’s pink pussy. 

Keep fucking me. 

Finger my clit as you thrust into me. 

I’m getting so close. You’re going to make me cum. 

Will you cum with me? I want us to cum together. 

Fuck, I’m so close. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Holy shit. 

I’m going to cum. 

Will you please cum inside me? 

It’s ok. I want you to fill me up. 

Bury your cock balls deep in my pussy and fucking explode. 

Yes! That’s it! Give it to me! 

Fill my pussy with all your hot cum. 

Oh, I’m cumming. I’m cumming! [Orgasm Improv] 

Wow, that was amazing. 

I have to say, I think I got the better end of this deal. 

Help with school and a few of great orgasms during the semester, what could be better than that? 

Thank you so much for all you’ve done for me. You’ll never know how much it means to me. I never forget it. 

And I know you’ll never forget your first time: with the head cheerleader, in the girls locker room, with your cum dripping from her pussy. [Giggle] 

I really am happy that I could be your first though. 

Someone as sweet as you deserves somebody will take care of them and show them the ropes. I’m glad it could be me. 

Thanks again for everything.

Hey by the way, I never asked where you were headed to college. 

Nuh-uh. No way! That’s where I’m going to be a cheerleader. 

Maybe this arrangement doesn’t have to be over quite so soon after all. 

Now I know just who to come visit if I need help in college.


End file.
